


Tread and Horror Movie

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [20]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Kravitz is very quiet, M/M, Terrified people, This does not mix well, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Taako and Angus spend a day together. Kravitz surprises them.
Relationships: Angus McDonald & Taako, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Series: Writober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Kudos: 17





	Tread and Horror Movie

Angus had the day off, some weird thing Lucas’ school did, and Taako had been told by Ren he was staying home today so… well they were originally going to do their own things. That didn’t last long though because they hadn’t seen each other for this long in months. So they decided they would sit in the living room and watch movies. Horror movies, because it seemed to be the season for scary things. No one was to be home for the entire day so they curled into eachother as the movies progressively got scarier and scarier. 

Without them noticing someone came home. They were a few hours early in fact and were hoping to surprise their boys with an early family dinner night. They made few noises, only a few creaks as the house shifted while they walked, treading carefully as he only heard sounds in the living room. He saw them curled on the couch together, facing away from him. He didn’t pay attention to the tv, he saw his boys and immediately said, “Hello loves.”

Taako had never looked more like a mother cat. He shot into the air screeching, somehow arched his back protectively over Angus, also screeching, and almost lashed out with a magic missile. Luckily he realised who was there quickly and simply yelled, “KRAV WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING SNEAKING AROUND!”


End file.
